Pangea
Pangea (パンゲア,Pangea) is a huge floating continent and it`s creation is unknown. Like Rokou stated it has a means of traveling past the widest ocean and disappearing into the clouds. It is protected by a magical barrier that keeps unwanted people out. The main setting of the Pangea Series it is where the series starts. Description Pangea is a utopia of life with waterfalls tumbling from the end of the rocky rocks on the southern coast of Pangea. In the middle of Pangea is a beautiful castle that shimmers when rain is falling down on Pangea. Around the castle is farmland further out is where different fractions of Knights situate themselves. The magic users in Pangea are spread so far and way it is hard to even gather them all in one place. History When humans evolved into what they are today, they decided they didn`t want to share with the wild animals that roamed Pangea at the time. Using their magic they created a fake Pangea that would split into different countries when the time came and sent the Pangea they lived on above the clouds protecting it with magic and weaving intricate magical spells over their Pangea. Serving as their silent protectors from above the clouds where they lived some humans that lived on the floating Pangea left becoming and evolving down there and dying early. American Revolution The rulers of Pangea watching the desperate struggles of the American People and their desperate struggles for their rights issued several ballations of soldiers to aid the American People. Though suspicious of the warrior war-faring people eventually they let them help. However when the American people find about the soldiers`s floating Pangea and decide to travel with them to see it the Rulers of Pangea make an agreement with the American Government that they the people of Pangea will trade with America if America keeps them secret and should a President violate that agreement, they will come down to take care of that President themselves killing him as the agreement states in bold letters Should our agreement 'be declared to the world and Pangea is in risk of being discovered than the rulers of Pangea are free and null from the agreement while the agreement is declared null and void. The President of America shall be killed by us as the agreement states. ' World War I To defend America as the agreement states in bold letters here: '''We also pledge to help the United States of America should they need our help we are obliged to help them. We will wear the Noble Flag of Pangea because it is our homeland to defend from prying eyes as we see fit. '''Pangeian soldiers from Pangea donned armor with the crest of Pangea and the region of Pangea they came from on the crest along with the national symbol of Pangea. Entering the President's Office they offered their help to the American President. He agreed and ordered them to enlist as American soldiers to keep the fact that they were from Pangea from prying eyes. The soldiers agreed and enlisted into the American Army, Navy, and Air Force. Wherever they went, people questioned the national symbol of Pangea on their crest only to be quietly informed by the President that they are Pangea soldiers sent by the orders of the leader of Pangea. The other American soldiers laughed at them but desperate to protect America their allies they defended them. World War II By now the American newspapers had found out about the Pangeain soldiers and called them true soldiers true to their homeland of Pangea. They were centered on the front-lines which was fine with the Pangea soldiers who fought to defend America their allies who they would not allow to be hurt. They were the soldiers that America sent covertly while pretending to remain neutral. When German Forces encountered them they were waiting to ambush them. They managed to kill many German soldiers that day and the Axis Powers were enraged by the American Eagle because it was the United States of America's national symbol. When Pearl Harbor was bombed it was because the Axis Powers were enraged that America pretended to be neutral while sending soldiers under the pretense of being neutral in the war. Enraged by their ally being bombed Pangeaian soldiers stationed everywhere decided to show where they came from flying the Pangeian flag high when they wanted to announce their presence and rally the American soldiers together. When they won the war, Pangea`s rulers attended the meeting along with the soldiers they had sent down to aid America. When introduced to the leaders of Pangea they accepted that the world of Pangea existed. Present Day Ever since then people have toured Pangea coming back and saying how beautiful it was. Multiple countries tried to invade it but didn't succeed due to the Knights scattered all over the country.that fended off the attacks. In Hetalia when the personification of Pangea was introduced she was mocked for pretending she was a personification of a make-believe country. However when the leader of Pangea appeared comforting the personification who happened to be her daughter the whole world learned the country of Pangea was real. Known Pangean Characters * Princess Isla (Isla King) The daughter of the rulers of Pangea she represents the country of Pangea in the Hetalia fandom. In the Pangea series Isla is the daughter of the rulers of Pangea serving as Commander of Pangea`s Magical Troops. * Queen Mikasa (Mikasa King) The mother of Princess Isla and the wife of King Deku, she serves as one of the two rulers of Pangea. * King Deku (Deku King) The father of Princess Isla and husband of Queen Mikasa.